Yaoistas!
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Pequeñas lecciones por aprender cuando hay Yaoistas cerca, muchas de ellas aprendidas a la Mala Manera. Seh, es un pesimo resumen, lo se. Fic Yaoi con algo de humor yaoista y una que otra cosa inesperada xD Lean y ojala que sea de su agrado.
1. Yaoistas!

Hola a todos. Hace tiempo que no subía nada, y recién me he puesto a terminar este pequeño fic de Guitar Hero que ya tenía comenzado desde hace ya bastante, pero que por desidia y a veces por falta de tiempo no podía avanzar. Los datos:

****

**Titulo:** Yaoistas!

**Fandom:** (obviamente) Guitar Hero

**Temática:** Yaoi, Humor. Así que si no les gusta alguno (principalmente el primero: Fuera de aquí o evítense la pena de quedar en ridículo con sus flammeos decadentes)

**Advertencia (para los que no lo saben):** Yaoi implica relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos (es decir, chico x chico). Si usted, amigo lector, esta en contra de que yo use a Izzy Sparks como me da la gana y lo implique en cosas Yaoi, favor de alejarse pero ya de aquí.

**Pareja:** LeadMaleSingerxIzzySparks (y me permito aclarar que, al no tener nombre el Vocal de este juego, me di la libertad de ponerle nombre, así que, al menos para esta historia, será conocido bajo el nombre de Lane)

**Nota extra: **Algunas cosas en este fic estan basadas en Hechos Reales (entiendase: Reacciones por ver Yaoi en plena convencion de anime y etc... xD)

****

En fin, es una historia breve, y en su mayor parte....con una especie de humor.

La idea es sencilla y va dedicada a todos los Yaoistas que algún día hemos soñado con ver yaoi real en vivo y a todo color, y a los que en algún momento hemos tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo x3 Y mas aun, dedicado a mi nee, Haku-chan, pues por ella ha sido que me puse a trabajar mas rápido en lo que me restaba del fic para terminarlo :D Espero sea del agrado de todos.

También quiero agregar que todos (si, TODOS) los emoticons utilizados a lo largo del fic son a propósito. No tanto porque escriba así mis fics (antes solía hacerlo), pero es mas porque......digamos que en esta historia, fue algo....ideal para poner las expresiones de los personajes. Espero no les moleste.

Y ya saben, los flammeos serán cruelmente respondidos (si es que los flammers tienen el valor de dejar review con su cuenta y no como anónimo).

Lo que me lleva rápidamente a hacer una petición en general. Debido a que este fic ya esta terminado, no podré responder rr's en futuros capis, así que, si van a dejar review y desean que sea respondido y tienen cuenta aquí, por favor, déjenlo con su cuenta, para poder responderles, vale? :)

Dicho todo esto, pasemos al fic.

* * *

_**Una dura leccion...**_

La gira de reunión de los Guitar Heroes. Ya estaban casi a la mitad de ella. Llevaban bastantes ciudades recorridas a lo largo y ancho del país. Hacía ya tiempo que llevaban compartiendo el mismo autobús de gira, en el que viajaba la banda Suke-be, y con ellos, varios de los más populares Guitar Heroes que habían tocado alguna vez con esa agrupación: Johnny Napalm, Judy Nails, Izzy Sparks, Axel Steel, Casey Lynch, Pandora y Midori.

Era un autobús aparentemente pequeño para la cantidad de gente que viajaba en él, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para que todo momento fuese agradable. En el cuarto del fondo estaban algunas de las literas, acomodadas dos en cada costado y una cama sencilla al centro; las restantes estaban a los lados del pasillo que llevaba a dicha habitación. Más adelante se encontraban los baños a un lado y una pequeña ducha del otro. Casi a la mitad del bus, una pequeña sala de estar que les servía como área de práctica, seguida por un comedor y una cocina del tamaño apropiado para aquel vehículo, todo debidamente 'decorado' a la manera Rockstar. En la parte posterior se encontraba la cabina del conductor y la puerta de acceso al bus.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, el vehículo viajaba por una de las carreteras del país. Ese día no habían podido quedarse en alguna ciudad cercana a descansar, pues debían llegar pronto a su siguiente destino para su próxima presentación. Johnny, Casey, Izzy, Axel y Judy practicaban un poco en la sala de estar. Pandora sentada en un rincón de ese lugar, leyendo un libro extraño que estaba escrito con símbolos desconocidos para el resto. Los chicos de Suke-be estaban en el comedor, bebiendo un poco y haciendo algunos arreglos a las composiciones que llevaban.

—I wanna destroy...!!! —cantaba desentonado, pero enérgico, mientras sus compañeros le miraban. Judy tomó su guitarra, se puso de pie y fue a hacerle segunda guitarra, ambos cantando a todo pulmón "Anarchy in the UK". Llegaron a la parte del solo, y fue impresionante.

—Buen solo.... —dijo Casey.

—Tú lo haz dicho... —la apoyaba Izzy. Poco después, la canción llegó a su final y, como era de esperarse, Johnny se dejó llevar por la emoción, aventando su instrumento contra una de las paredes, al mejor y mas puro estilo punk. —Genial....!! —pronunció al oír el sonido distorsionado que le había salido al estrellarse. —"_Me pregunto si ese sonido podrá lograrse sin estrellarla contra algo..._" —pensaba.

—Siguen ustedes... —dijo Judy, lanzando la xplorer roja hacia las manos de Lynch, quien la tomó y se preparó. —Vienes? —preguntó a su amigo.

—Seguro! —respondió Sparks, tomando la Les Paul negra que tanto le gustaba, acomodándose a un lado de la chica. Comenzaron a tocar y Miss Murder se dejó oír. Ambos tocando intensamente a sus propias maneras, Casey rockeando como usualmente lo hace, e Izzy haciendo lo mismo, pero con sus famosos movimientos al tocar su guitarra. Para el momento en que llegaron a las últimas notas, la mayoría de los presentes les miraban, incluso desde el comedor. Axel, quien había tocado antes que Judy y Johnny en aquella ronda de práctica, fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Les ha quedado genial!! —haciendo la famosa seña del rock.

—Hey, gracias —dijo Casey, devolviendo la seña. Izzy no dijo nada, solamente sonrió e hizo lo mismo que su amiga. Ambos volvieron a ocupar sus lugares en el sillón donde habían estado. La ronda había terminado y ahora descansaban y bebían un poco para refrescarse. Alguien se encargó de poner algo de música. Todos platicaban, afinaban sus instrumentos o hacían cualquier cosa para quitarse el estrés un poco y no sentir que el camino por recorrer en la carretera era aun largo. Era un ambiente ruidoso, pero agradable. Después de un rato, Izzy se sentía algo cansado. Se estiró un poco en su asiento—

—ahhh.....me siento cansado.... —dijo.

—Por qué no vas a dormir un poco en la habitación del fondo? —le respondió Lynch.

—Eso va contra mis ideales de Fiesta todo el dia... —sonrió.

—Vale, puede ser solo un rato. Eso dependerá de ti... —

—Tienes razón... —dejando su Les Paul a un lado del sofá. —Iré a acostarme unos minutos. Regreso al rato... —se levantó de allí y caminó hacia dicha habitación.

—Seguro... —respondió, tomando prestada la guitarra de su amigo y tocando algunos acordes con ella. Nails, quien andaba cerca, se aproximó a ella, puso su bebida en la desordenada mesa de centro y se sentó donde Izzy había estado.

—Buen tono...! —exclamó al oírle.

—Jeh, gracias— sonrió la rubia.

—Siempre me ha gustado esa guitarra... —dijo después de un breve silencio.

—Si, es muy buena. Quizá por eso sea que Izzy la quiere tanto.

—Es cierto... —otro breve silencio apareció— Oye....no es por meterme en lo que no me importa ni eso, pero...es cierto que sales con él? —

—mh? Que si estoy saliendo con Izzy? —

—Si. Es lo que he oído algunas veces... —La otra sólo rió bajito ante aquello.

—No. Somos muy buenos amigos. Cada vez que sale de viaje me trae algo. A veces tocamos juntos, o nos reunimos para divertirnos y eso, pero no hay nada más. Puede decirse que somos mas como hermanos—

—Ah...... —

—Por qué lo preguntabas? —sonrió amistosamente— Acaso te gusta? —

—Ah...no, no....Era una duda nada mas....quiero decir, es lindo, pero no es mi tipo... —

—Oh, ya veo. Eso es bueno....o te llevarías una sorpresa.... —

—nh? A qué te refieres? —

—ahm....cómo decirlo? —pensaba en alguna forma de plantear lo que quería decir, cuando de pronto se oyó un grito de Midori desde el fondo del autobús.

_**xXx Minutos antes con Izzy xXx**_

—"Tengo sueeeeñooo.....no debí desvelarme viendo comerciales de una hora............." —pensaba mientras llegaba a la mentada habitación. Entró y notó que la luz atenuada estaba encendida, pero no le dio importancia alguna, por lo que solo se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, para que el ruido no interrumpiera su siesta. Se acercó a la cama del centro y, como nadie tenía cama fija en el bus, sabía que no habría problema alguno si la usaba. Se quitó sus botas y algunos de sus accesorios glam para dormir mas cómodo, dejándose la ropa puesta, pues pensaba volver con los demás mas tarde. Se recostó en la suave cama, metiéndose bajo la fresca sábana que la cubría. Apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar algo del ruido de la sala, mismo que volvió a desaparecer, pues la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Se sentó y pasó su mirada hacia ella, para ver de quien se trataba. —Lane...? qué haces aquí? —extrañado de que el chico dejara sus actividades a esas horas. Usualmente terminaba como a las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, y apenas estaba por dar las 10:30pm.

—Es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte. Fue raro que huyeras de una fiesta... —

—Es que no he dormido mucho últimamente y quería descansar un poco... —

—nh? —

—...para volver allá más tarde... —

—Jeh...eso si suena mas a ti... —

—Seh...ya sabes como soy... —

—Oye —acercándose un poco al rubio— Qué te parece si no duermes ahora? —

—Pero...tengo sueño... =O= —

—Y, no te gustaría hacer algo mejor que dormir? —acercándose mas—

—Depende. A qué te refieres? —

—Tu qué crees que pueda ser? —inclinándose sobre de él y lamiendo seductoramente su oído—

—Si...eso mismo pensé... —murmuró al oído del castaño, abrazándole por el cuello y dejándose llevar, mientras el otro lo recostaba de nuevo en la cama, aprisionando la boca del guitarrista con la suya. Comenzaron a deshacerse lentamente de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, casi sin cortar los besos mas que para tomar un poco de aire. Entre besos y caricias, llegaron al momento de hacerse uno solo.

—Estás listo? —

—Si, pero no lo hagas demasiado fuerte... —

—Esta bien— le sonrió gentilmente, para después besarle el cuello. Ya estaba por comenzar la faena, cuando escucharon a alguien mas.

—Waaa~! —por mero reflejo, ambos se cubrieron con la sábana de la cama.

—Mi....Midori!? —dijeron en coro, volteando suspiradas hacia donde había provenido el grito, y eso era justo en una de las literas de arriba. Tragaron saliva, esperando a oír alguna reacción por parte de ella.

—...No....no es lo que tú crees... — Tratando inútilmente de disfrazar aquel incidente. La chica estaba como congelada. Sus manos cubrían su boca y sus ojos, inmóviles, los miraban, mientras permanecía sentada en su litera. Ya podían imaginarse lo peor.

—x3 waaaa~! Que lindos!!!! —gritó a too pulmón, totalmente encantada y emocionada.

—e-eh!? —mascullaron ambos, realmente sorprendidos por esa reacción. Seguían recostados, Lane sobre Izzy, aún en shock, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para salir de esta situación sin que los demás lo supieran. La nipona seguía haciendo escándalo suficiente como para despertar a los muertos —Midori-chan...por favor, no hagas tanto escándalo o atraerás... —

—Qué demonios sucede aquí? —dijo Johnny, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

—...a los demás... —puntualizó el rubio, con una gotita de sudor sobre su cabeza.

—Oh...genial ¬¬ —dijo sarcásticamente el vocalista para sí mismo al ver que, no solo su plan se había ido al diablo, sino que ahora también el resto sabía su secreto, pues justo detrás de la desfachatada figura de Napalm, se podía ver a los demás, todos tratando de ver que era lo que había ocasionado los gritos de Midori. Hasta Pandora había acudido, dejando abandonado su extraño libro.

—Pues...vaya que esto no lo sabía... —dijo Axel.

—Hey, Sparks.... ¬u¬ bonita pareja.... —añadió el punk.

—No molestes....¬/¬ —

—Molestar? Yo lo decía en serio. Lucen bien juntos—

—Verdad que si, Johnny-kun!? Awww, por qué no lo habían dicho antes?? —pronunció la autora del alboroto.

—Para no crear reacciones totalmente opuestas a estas... —dijo en voz baja Lane.

—Bien, Judy....a eso me refería.... —dijo Casey, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la mencionada— J-Judy? —

—wa~ —dijo, levantando mas de un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de la rubia— Que lindos!! —saliéndose por unos instantes de su personalidad de chica ruda.

—Creo que quedó fascinada... —con una gotita de sudor sobre su cabeza— y yo que creí que quizá lo tomaría a mal.... —murmuró casi para sí misma, mientras Pandora hablaba en un lenguaje extraño y con una expresión en su rostro bastante rara en ella. A lo que todos se quedaron mirándole, como si les estuviese echando una maldición o algo. Axel sacó su Diccionario de bolsillo del idioma de Pandora.

—Ehm...veamos...dijo......"aw, que tiernos..." —

—Ah, si.......EH!? Pandora dijo eso!?!? Oo —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Si, eso parece..... —señalando a la mencionada, quien, de la nada, sacó una cámara igual de extraña, tomando fotos a la abochornada pareja.

—Gyaaa~! x3 —hacía ruiditos la extravagante chica mientras tomaba las fotos.

—úoù.....hasta la chica oscura enloqueció.... —murmuró Lane.

—Es tarde para decirlo, pero....creo que debimos esperar hasta llegar a algún hotel... —dijo Izzy en voz baja.

—Y bien? — preguntó Midori.

—Y bien...qué? —agregó el vocalista, esperando a saber de que se trataba la pregunta.

—A qué hora se besarán de nuevo?? —concluyó la pregunta previa.

—Beso?? —dijeron Judy, Johnny y, para sorpresa de todos por hablar en el mismo idioma, Pandora.

—No les dije? Se besaron!!! Creí que ya lo habrían imaginado.... —

—Yo quiero ver!! —dijo Judy.

—Yo también!!! —gritó Pandora, de nuevo para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—ah.... =_= —fue lo único que pudo mascullar el líder de la banda.

—Qué tal si mejor otro día, ya con mas calma...? —dijo Sparks, tratando de controlar un poco el asunto. A lo que en coro respondieron.

—Besa a Izzy!!!! owo —el castaño tomó el rostro de su guitarrista, dándole un suave pero rápido beso_ WAAAA~!!!!!! —dijeron en un grito que casi voltea el autobús.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente. Fuera de aquí todos! —dijo Lane, después de dejar los labios de un ya sonrojado Izzy, tratando de hacer que se marcharan, para poder vestirse, pues lo 'romántico' ya se les había pasado totalmente después de tanto jaleo.

Y así, de esa peculiar manera, fue que los chicos aprendieron su lección: SIEMPRE hay que tener sexo seguro........si, seguro de que no haya nadie merodeando en las cercanías, y mas aún....que no haya algún yaoista cerca que vea sin consentimiento alguno, porque puede terminar atrayendo a mas....

*******Fin*******

Espero les haya gustado, y vale, que no ha sido todo. Aun queda una Pequeña Leccion Extra xD (que es boba, pero bueh....eso lo juzgaran ustedes) nn;;;


	2. Yaoistas! Leccion Extra

_**xXx Tres días después de aquel incidente, durante un descanso en el soundcheck previo a un concierto xXx**_

—Nee, Izzy-san —le llamaba Midori.

—Nh...que ocurre? —

—solo quiero saber....cómo va tu relación con Lane-san?? n/n —

— .-. ah...pues.... —

—Sii!!!! Es verdad que ya lo hicieron!? x3 —preguntó una enérgica Judy.

—eh....pues.....si —murmuró, ya todo sonrojado, recordando muy tarde que esa era una respuesta que atraería sin lugar a dudas demasiado escándalo.....otra vez. Justo en ese momento, Lane pasaba por ahí cerca, revisando el set list de canciones.

—hey, ya dejen de molestarlo y pónganse a trabajar... —dijo, sin recordar que no debía decir o hacer algo así cerca de ellas.

—Kyaaaaa~!!!!! —gritaron las chicas como locas. Mientras Izzy lo veía con cara de ¬//¬

—ehm...ups...! nn;; —murmuró el castaño, y fue ahí que notaron que Pandora les miraba desde lejos, aún con su guitarra en mano y con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

—ñ/n ....si que intimida.... —murmuraron los dos chicos al notar esa mirada.

Y así aprendieron una nueva lección: Los yaoistas no olvidan...... UUUU

*****Fin.....UUUU*****

Seh, boba en exceso, verdad? xD

Y vale, si les gusto el fic, no sean modestos y dejen review, o sino un gatito morira D:

Saludos! y hasta el proximo fic!


End file.
